Children Of The Elements
by DustinandMarahForLife
Summary: [Incomplete] Lothor turns Dustin, Hunter, Tori and Blake into children...and their minds slowly roll back as time passes. It's up to Shane and Cam to work out how to stop it...with the aid of a new team... (AU set after Thunder Storm)
1. The Start Of A Problem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers, cept my toys! Which are like, so cool 'cuz some of them GLOW! And my battlized rangers…oh and my ninja gliders! So cool… _-Walks away mumbling.-_

**A/N:** This is a silly fic really, came about when I was talking to my sister about what the rangers would be like as kids. So here's my attempt at doing a funny(ish) story! Set just after Return of Thunder, so it's an AU fic too.

Sorry to those who've already read this...i accidently deleted it thinking it was the wrong one so it all dissappeared:( But you can always read and review again _-giggles_-

-

"Kapri, Marah!" Lothor's voice boomed throughout the ship, "Kapri! Marah!"

"Here Uncle!" Marah ran into the hall and stopped just in front of Lothor's throne, "what's up?"

Lothor rolled his eyes, "where's your sister?"

Marah shrugged, "she's…around?"

"Get your sister. Make it quick!"

Marah shuffled off down the hallway.

Lothor sighed and walked over to a control panel, he looked into the screen to see the group of five teenagers laughing and joking around. "I hate those Power Rangers." He muttered.

A few moments later, Marah ran through the hallways and towards her uncle, "Uncle! Kapri's here."

Kapri rolled her eyes at her sister perkiness, "yeah yeah, I'm here. What'd you want?"

Lothor looked at his nieces and sighed, "You want to make yourself useful?"

Marah nodded excitedly and clapped her hands together, "yippee! What do we do?"

"I need you to make the rangers life a little more…interesting." Lothor grinned smugly.

Kapri stood on the opposite side of Lothor and sighed, "what's the point? It never works anyway, they just beat us."

"Kapri, silence." Lothor snapped, "We're going to show just how childish those teenagers really are."

Marah looked confused, "what? How'd we do that?"

Lothor and Kapri rolled their eyes and looked at Marah, as she wrinkled her nose in confused, Kapri grinned, "you mean…really _childish_?"

"Why not?"

Marah pouted, "I'm confused!"

Kapri laughed as Lothor just stated, "prepare the beam."

-

"Hunter? Have you seen Blake around?"

"No."

Tori rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa, she flicked the TV on and, after finding nothing on, looked around the shop. It was relatively quiet; a few customers were gathered around the skateboards but other than that there were only the rangers around. Hunter was moving boxes from outside into the stockroom whilst Dustin was helping a boy with a new helmet; Shane and Kelly were standing just off from the service counter. Tori wrinkled her nose slightly, where was Blake?

"Hey Tor."

Tori's gaze lifted to see Dustin plonk himself beside her, "hey Dustin."

"What you doin' here? I thought you were going surfing…?"

"Ah, I didn't feel like it in the end…"

"Oh?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, sorry."

"No worries Tori, come on, it's my break."

Tori got up to follow Dustin bound out the door, "see you later guys." She called as she was dragged out the door.

Tori followed Dustin as he walked into the small coffee shop; she found a small table in the corner and sat down on the chair. A few minutes later, Dustin carrying two cups joined her; he had a bag held in between his teeth too. Tori grabbed the bag and set it on the table, she delved into it and pulled out the chocolate muffin.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Dustin, there's three of them in there. You can spare one for you're best friend…surely."

Dustin shrugged and pushed her cup towards her, "here you go." Tori looked down at the cup, "I remembered from last time…hot chocolate with extra cream." He recited, his nose wrinkled slightly as his own preferences.

Tori rolled her eyes, "it's better than having heaps of sugar in the darn thing…like some one I know." She raised her eyebrow as Dustin grinned and dug into one of his muffins.

When Dustin had finished his muffins he had found it highly amusing to throw his crumbs at Tori at infrequent times, Tori, being the most mature of the pair just ignored him and every-so-often kicked his shin under the table.

Dustin threw a crumb at Tori and it hit her square in the forehead, she glared as Dustin tried his best to look innocent. "Dustin, I'm going to kill you."

Instead of a reply, Tori was greeted by a familiar beep from her wrist, "Ah crap." She heard Dustin mutter.

Dustin reached into his pockets and pulled out a few bills, throwing them down at the counter, he followed Tori out the shop. They stopped in a small alleyway where Dustin lifted his morpher to his mouth.

"This better be good dude, I've left a perfectly good drink." Tori rolled her eyes at her teammate and then grinned as the reply came quickly.

"Oh sorry, I thought I was contacting a power ranger…not a wannabe smart ass."

"That was harsh dude."

"Cam, what's up?" Tori interrupted.

"I need you two back at Ninja Ops."

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

Tori lowered her arm to look at Dustin, "come on then."

"But…my break…"

"It doesn't finish for another-" She looked at her watch, "-half an hour!"

Dustin went to protest but Tori had already streaked away, he sighed and quickly followed.

"So, what's up Cam?"

Tori jogged down the steps and sat on the table in the middle of the room, Dustin shortly emerged from the stairway and stood next to her. Cam turned around on his chair and looked at the two.

"Lothor's not been causing trouble for a while-"

"Don't bag it dude, I kinda like not having to kick butt everyday." Tori looked at Dustin, "hey, I said 'kinda'!"

"-As I was saying." Cam removed his glasses; "I thought it was odd that he hadn't even tried to do anything…that was until I saw this on the surveillance cameras."

Cam spun back around and tapped at the keyboard, moments later a video stream appeared on the large screen. Tori and Dustin moved forwards and leant on the chair.

_"Kapri! Let me do it!"_

_"No, let go Marah, you'll break it and then we'll all be screwed!"_

_Marah let go of the small blue box that she was tugging at, Kapri held it in front of her inspecting it. _

_"See? It's fine! It's not like it's broken or anything."_

_Kapri rolled her eyes and placed the box down beside the rock, "Marah…this is important." She knelt down beside it, "if we don't do this right, Uncle's going to kill us."_

_Marah crossed her arms, "I don't see why we should do this anyway."_

_Kapri moved the rock away to place the blue box under a group of loose stones, when she moved the rock back in front and stood back up. "Come on Marah, let's go."_

_With a crack of lightening, they both were gone._

"What was that all about?"

Cam shrugged and turned in his chair, "I need you two to check it out. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Tori nodded, "We'll check it out."

"What, now?"

Tori looked at Dustin and sighed, "Come on Dustin! We _need_ to check this thing out. If it's dangerous then we need to get rid of it."

Cam sighed, "Give me your cell."

Dustin slowly reached out his cell phone and handed it over to Cam. "What are you going to do?"

Without answering, Cam opened it up and searched for through the phone book, moments later he was waiting for someone to answer. "Oh, hello. This is Cameron Watanabe, Dustin's friend? Yeah, I know he's due back…that's why I'm ringing…yes…he can't make it back…well you see something has come up and it's all my fault. I'm sorry…Yes; he'll be there tomorrow. Ok. Bye"

Cam handed the phone back to Dustin who shoved it into his pocket, "dude!"

Tori smiled, "come on then, we need to check this thing out."

Dustin nodded, "ready?"

"You know it."

-

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Lothor sighed and waited until Marah and Kapri appeared, "what now?"

"We did it, the device is planted underneath loose rocks."

Marah smiled, "what happens next?"

Lothor stepped off the throne and walked over to the control panel, "now we wait. Soon enough those pesky rangers will pick up the radiation and check it out."

"Then what?"

Kapri nudged her sister, "just wait and see Marah! God, you're annoying at times."

"Yeah well…you're just stupid!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Shut up!" Lothor's voice boomed through the hall causing both sisters to quieten down.

"Sorry uncle…" they apologised in unison.

-

"Well? Where was it?"

The yellow ranger looked around the rock quarry, the visor opened and Dustin wrinkled his nose, confused. Tori's visor opened shortly afterwards and shrugged.

"I don't know…"

Dustin looked around, "Ah man! It _must_ be around here!"

Tori lifted her morpher to her mouth, "Cam?"

_"Yeah, you're in the right spot. It's behind Dustin, under the loose set of rocks."_

"Thanks Cam."

_"No problem, just be careful with that thing…it could be dangerous."_

"Sure."

Dustin looked behind him, true to Cam's words; there was a large rock, with loose rocks surrounding it. Dustin's visor closed and he stepped over towards it, throwing the rocks out the way when he spotted the blue box. He grinned under his helmet and picked it up.

"I found it!"

Tori shook her head slightly and closed her visor, she looked around her and then nodded, "come on then Dustin. Let's get out of here."

Without another word, both were gone in a streak of yellow and blue.

-

"So that's it?" Hunter's voice broke any train of concentration Cam had going. With a sigh, he looked up from the blue box to award Hunter with a glare. "What? I was just saying! You pull me away from a peaceful day to watch you inspect a box?"

Cam sighed and moved away from the box that was sitting on the table, he walked over to the computer and typed a few lines of code, turning back to Hunter he adjusted his glasses.

"Hunter, shut up and pass me that yellow wire."

Hunter rolled his eyes and reached for the wire, he pulled it over to where Cam had positioned the box. "What does it do anyway?"

"I don't know Hunter…that's what I'm _trying_ to find out now."

Hunter raised his hands in mock defence, "Ok! I was just asking."

Cam looked up and around him, "where's the others?"

"Just outside." Hunter looked at Cam, "I'll go get them."

As Hunter disappeared up the stairs, Cam turned to connect the box to the computer system, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Dustin and Tori sat on the table. Hunter was standing behind Dustin with his arms crossed and Blake was still descending the stairs. Cam looked around, trying to see if Shane had joined them, sure enough, Shane followed Blake down the steps.

"Guys, I have no idea what this box does, but I'm going to need your help."

Shane shrugged, "what do we do?"

Cam was about to speak when the room was filled with a bright white light, Cam squinted and turned around, the originally blue box was now glowing. He took a few steps back over to the others.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

Dustin's voice was slightly drowned out by the loud humming noise the box was making, Cam just shook his head as the noise got louder.

"Dude! It's gonna blow!" Blake shouted over the loud humming. "Look at it! It's gathering energy from that computer!"

Cam moved forwards to reach for the emergency off-switch, at the same time Shane ran for the box. Cam pulled the switch and Shane yanked the wires from the box, the humming slowed down and the room was emerged in a bright blue light. Shielding his eyes, Shane moved over to Cam. When the light dimmed, Cam looked up; the box was still there, instead of the rich blue colour, the box had become an orange colour.

Cam moved over to the box and touched it, yanking his hand back quickly, "Damnit! It's hot."

"Erm…dude. That's the last of our problems…"

Cam craned his neck to look at Shane. "What's worse than this?"

"That."

Shane pointed to where the other four rangers were standing. Cam slowly turned around, fearing the worse.

"Oh."

Despite Cam's fears, the rangers were still standing there, but not as Cam had known them.

"What's happened to them?" Shane muttered across to Cam, who just shrugged.

"They've…become children…"

-

W00t! So? What do you think so far? I've already got the next chapter planned:) So review and lemme know what you think! And don't worry; 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' _will_ be updated soon…hopefully-Marah-


	2. The Start Of A Bigger Problem

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it…at all…

**A/N: **Here we go guys! Here's the next chapter…have fun:) Oh and, **mystic-nightmares (karen)** - shut up woman, you'll just give everything away…and I might not even do that now! Lol. Enjoy the story!

-

"W-What the hell has happened!" Tori stood up, her height was half what it used to be; she took a full look at herself. "Please tell me this is a dream!"

Cam shook his head slightly, speechless. "I-I think…I think that device _was_ dangerous." He answered meekly.

"_'Think'_? You think!" Tori screeched.

Shane rubbed his eyes and blinked, he wasn't imagining it, there standing in front of him were four children. Tori, who was currently panicking and trying to threaten Cam, was still in her Ninja uniform. Luckily that had shrunk as they did; her hair was just below her shoulders. Shane wrinkled his nose slightly, trying to work out how old they now where. Coming to the conclusion from the fact he first met Dustin when they both were six, he decided they were definatly younger than that.

"You better figure out how to reverse this Cameron!" Tori balled her tiny fists up by her side. She glared at Shane, who started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You! You have no idea how _un-threatening _that looks!"

Tori rolled her bright blue eyes and looked at the others. Hunter and Dustin were flat out on the floor from the blast, and Blake was stirring. Tori's eyes widened as she realised the other three had been reversed physically too.

Blake opened his eyes and groaned at the ache in his lower back. "Dude, my back _kills!_" He looked up at Cam and Shane, after seeing their bewildered expressions he raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Blake?"

Blake looked over at the voice, seeing a small blonde haired girl; he furrowed his brow. "Yeah…"

"It's me, Tori."

Blake laughed, "yeah right."

"Blake, look at yourself!"

Blake hesitantly looked down at his body, he gasped and brought a hand to his face "what-"

"_Cam _thinks_ that device was dangerous!_"

Blake stood up with the help of Tori, he stood at the same height as Tori, and he felt his hair, which was still short and spiky. He sighed and looked at his clothes. "My uniform…it's shrunk too!"

Tori shrugged, "must of. Don't complain though."

"What actually happened? I don't remember a thing."

"Well…that device kind of…exploded. And you four got knocked out…and here we are."

Blake looked up at Shane, "and we reverse it…how"

Shane glanced at Cam who was shaking his head, "we-Cam, doesn't know…"

"This may be a weird question…but did we just shrink…or go back in age…"

"We're four…at least, I am." Blake looked at Tori who bit her lip slightly, "how do you know?"

"You don't want to know."

Cam walked over to the two children still on the floor, he knelt down in between the two and nudged Dustin's body, and after receiving no response he shook Hunter slightly. "I think they're out cold."

A muffled moan caused Cam to look back at Hunter, his face lifted from the floor. Hunter's eyes were still closed, and Cam nudged his again. "Hunter?"

"What?"

"Open your eyes."

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?"

"I just heard Tori and Blake talking."

Another bang caused Cam to look over at Dustin who was stirring. "Dustin?"

Tori sat down beside Dustin's leg, the bang he had heard was Tori kicking Dustin's foot down onto the floor. Cam looked at the young girl who shrugged.

"It worked last time I needed him awake…"

Sure enough, Dustin's eyes flickered open and his arms flung over his face, "Argh! I feel like…crap."

"You don't look like it."

Tori grinned at Cam's comment and watched at Dustin's arms slowly moved from his face. He looked up at Tori and wrinkled his nose, "I recognise you." Tori just rolled her eyes and stood up, still not used to being so close to the ground, she sighed and shrugged at the young boy.

"It's me you fool."

Dustin sat up and looked over at Tori, "that's very funny…now who are you."

"Shut up Waldo."

Dustin's mouth closed tightly and a slight blush fell upon his cheeks. He stood up and looked down at the ground, "the floor…"

"It's closer." Tori brushed away her hair from her face, "we're four year olds again."

Dustin's eyebrow raised, "no way. This has to be some…test."

"It was that box thing, Dustin."

Dustin looked over at Blake, "how do we know we're four?"

Blake shrugged, "Tori said she was…I'm the same age as her so I must be too."

Tori kicked Dustin's knee slightly causing him to yelp out, "What was _that_ for?"

"Well, at five, you had that operation on your knee…and it started when you were turning four."

Dustin rubbed his little knee, a pout on his lips, "ok but you didn't have to _kick_ me."

"What about Hunter?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, how old would he be…?"

Blake thought for a moment, "six."

"_Six?_"

"You mean…he's like, twenty?"

"No…he's six."

"Not now you fool!"

"Oh, right, yeah…"

"I knew I always looked younger than I was." The three children looked at Hunter who was standing up slowly, "since everything _I_ wanted to say has been said…let's get straight to working out how to change us back, hey?"

Shane looked at the four, whereas Tori and Blake hadn't changed much, Dustin's hair was still floppy but with a slightly larger fringe, he was a little taller than Tori and had the wide brown eyes he had normally. Hunter was another story, his hair was longer and a darker blonde than when they'd first met, his eyes were slightly dimmed but stood a head above Tori and Blake. Shane shook his head bewildered, how they were going to change this, he had no idea, hoping Cam would know what to do he walked over to the computer where Cam was already tapping away.

Unfortunately, Cam hadn't a clue either.

-

"Uncle!"

Lothor rolled his eyes and turned from the control panel. "What?"

"I've been thinking."

"Always a dangerous thing for you."

"_Anyway_! How do we know if the plan worked? I mean…we won't be able to tell…right?"

"Get me my P.A.M."

Marah bit her lip, "you sure you want that?"

"Yes!"

"Well…"

"What?"

Marah looked at Lothor and smiled weakly, "it's kind of…broken."

"BROKEN?"

Marah winced and glanced around nervously, "yeah…we needed to add that extra power to the device…and Kapri said to use the P.A.M."

Lothor sighed and moved over to the throne, "so, how am I supposed to destroy the power rangers if I don't have my P.A.M"

"Technically it wouldn't work anyway." Kapri's voice floated in through the hall; soon she was standing at the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

Kapri shrugged, "you said rangers can only be destroyed whilst in Ranger Form…and I'm pretty sure their morphers _won't _work now…"

Lothor groaned, "Why didn't I think of that back then"

Marah shrugged, "so what do we do now"

"Nothing." Lothor answered irritated.

Marah pouted, "Darn it."

-

Cam turned from the computer to look at the damage, Tori were sitting on the table, her little legs tucked under her body and her short arms crossed. Sitting beside her was Blake, every-so-often he'd speak up to her but they mainly sat in silence. Hunter was trying to talk to Dustin, who was bouncing to and fro. Not wanting to upset anyone by saying the wrong thing Shane had gone out to get some fresh air.

Cam removed his glasses, "guys, we have to do something…I mean, you can't stay here for however long this takes…"

"But we can't exactly go home can we?"

Cam looked at Dustin who had stopped moving around, "I guess not. But…"

"Maybe…we should just get up a room for us all and we'll be fine?"

"Hunter, I may be a four year old physically…but I'm not stupid. I'm not sharing a room with you three."

"Worth a try." Came the quick and cocky response.

"Do you think our minds will eventually roll back too"

Everyone turned to Blake, who was looking cautiously at the table. Cam thought for a moment, and maybe Blake was right. If the device had managed to reverse them physically, it could be equally capable to do so mentally.

"If it does, I apologise for anything I do or say." Dustin grinned, as Hunter shot him a look, Dustin shrugged, "what? I was a terrible kid."

Tori smiled, "he's not joking."

-

Hours had passed uneventfully, in which Cam tried to find some hint of how the device works.

"Cam!"

Cam sighed and let his head drop to the table, "what have you done _now_ Dustin"

Dustin little face popped up beside Cam's chair, complete with chocolate stained hands and nose. Cam rolled his eyes and turned to face the young boy, Dustin was looking up at him with a guilty grin.

"Where on Earth did you get that chocolate? You haven't been anywhere all day."

Dustin bit his lip, "Well…" He mumbled.

"Sorry, that would be me."

Cam looked up at Shane, "I should of known it was you"

Shane jumped up from the step he was sat on, "Well…they're young and been cooped up here for like, six hours."

Cam sighed and shrugged, "I'm not cleaning him up."

"Dude! I know how to clean myself up."

"Yeah but you can't reach the sink."

Dustin scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "good point."

Shane grinned, "Well I'm going to go get out a room for them."

Cam nodded and turned to face the others, being cooped up for ages were driving the rangers mad, whilst Dustin had found bouncing from one activity to another, Tori and Hunter were sparring. The idea of two four year olds sparring had amused Cam to no end. Blake had taken to sitting running though some of the old scrolls, anything to amuse himself. When Shane emerged from the spare room, Cam stood up.

"Come on guys."

Blake looked up at Cam who was motioning to join them; Blake stood up quietly and walked over to the two. Dustin was already beside Shane when Blake crossed the room.

Dustin looked around, "where's the other two"

"In the hallway, that's where they went to spar anyway."

Cam moved through the room and into a small hallway, he smiled at the sight of the two of them.

Hunter was leaning up against the wall, a knee propped up and his head bent forwards against his upper chest. One arm was leaning on his knee and the other wrapped around Tori, she was curled up against Hunter's side with her head nuzzled into his neck, one arm draped over Hunter's stomach and the other wrapped around her legs. Cam smiled and kneeled in front of them, he gently shook Tori since she was the nearest.

"Tori…" He whispered, "Tori…"

Tori stirred slightly and her eyes flickered open, she turned her neck to look at Cam, "ugh, my neck hurts." She mumbled.

"Well you're not exactly in the most comfortable position" Cam pointedly looked at Hunter who was stirring.

Tori sat up and looked around, "what time is it"

"Just gone midnight."

Tori groaned and stretched her legs, she moved away slightly causing Hunter to wake up. She looked over at him and smiled, "mornin'."

Hunter popped his neck and stretched, "ugh, what t-"

"Midnight." Tori interrupted, she stood up slowly.

"Where are the others?"

"Gone to bed."

"Sounds good." Hunter replied hoarsely.

Cam couldn't help but laugh as the two children stood up, "in the spare room…"

Hunter nodded and walked in front of the two, Tori suddenly stopped walking just in front of the room, "Hey! I said I wasn't going in the same room as them"

Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed Tori's little hand, he pulled her into the room, "come on Tori. We're young…nothings going to happen"

Shane laughed and patted Cam's back; "I'll catch you later."

"You're not going to get in trouble for coming home so late?"

"Parent's are out."

Cam nodded and turned back to the room, "come on guys."

Tori flopped onto the blue mattress and sighed, "this sucks…I'm half the size of my bed."

Hunter laughed and sat down on his own bed, which was in between Dustin's and Tori's. "Quit whinging. We know Cam…he'll figure something out."

Dustin threw himself onto his bed, "I like it anyway…I mean I didn't have a care in the world when I was four! So, it's like a whole new chance for a while."

Tori rolled her eyes, "you still don't have a care in the world Dustin."

Blake sat down onto his bed beside Dustin's and leant up against the wall, he looked at the door as Cam closed it. "Guys…do you really think Cam will work it out"

Hunter looked over at his brother, "bro, he's ten times as clever as all of us put together. He'll sort it out." He smiled reassuringly and flicked the lamp off, "night guys."

"Night."

-

"Pst…" A voice from above Hunter whispered, "Pst…Hunter"

Hunter felt a hand brush his hair; he batted at the hand and buried his face into the pillow. The hand ruffled the back of his head and Hunter batted at the hand again, a muffled 'get stuffed' was heard from the pillow causing the voice to laugh out.

"Come on Hunter…"

Hunter slowly lifted his head and blinked a couple of times, he tilted his head slightly to see who was talking to him, and he rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily.

"You know, you make a cute kid - especially when you're asleep."

"Ah, don't get used to it."

Tori giggled slightly and moved aside to give Hunter room to get up, he looked around quickly and at Tori, "what time is it?"

"It's just gone 11."

Hunter yawned and looked around again, "where's Blake?"

Tori looked over to the bed in the far corner, the blanket was thrown to the bottom but there was no one in there, "he was complaining of a headache this morning, he's probably with Cam somewhere."

Hunter poked the still figure hidden underneath the yellow blanket with his foot, when the figure didn't move, he grinned.

"Don't be mean, there's no way to wake Dustin, we've never managed it."

"You haven't seen my way."

Tori looked at him cautiously, "what are you going to do?"

Hunter shrugged and climbed over the lump to sit on Blake's bed, he pulled a pillow out from under Dustin's head, Dustin mumbled slightly and clung onto the second pillow. Tori grinned and grabbed the other pillow; she yanked it from under Dustin's head. Dustin moved forwards slightly and let go of the pillow, causing Tori to pout.

Hunter grabbed a corner of the mattress and motioned for Tori to grab the other, "grab that…we'll slide him off."

Tori laughed and picked up the corner, after a count of three they both lifted their corner, the top of the mattress lifted, causing Dustin to slide onto the cold tiled floor. Hunter laughed as Dustin shot up quickly.

"That floor's cold!" He glared at the two who were now exchanging high-fives; Dustin ran a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it. "This is a conspiracy."

The other two shrugged and stood up, "come on Dustin." Hunter grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him down the hallway.

-

Cam turned around on the chair to look at the young boy sitting on the table, "Blake?" The boy blinked silently, a confused look in his eyes. He scratched his head slightly and brought his knees up to his chin. Unshed tears surfaced, showing how scared the little boy felt.

"Blake…do you know who I am"

The boy shook his head quickly, "no sir."

Cam furrowed his brow, "my name's Cam, I'm your friend."

The young boy looked cautious for a moment before running off the table and hugging Cam tightly, Cam held onto him with a sigh.

It was worse than they thought.

"Cam?" Cam looked up at the three standing at the doorway; Hunter tilted his head slightly, "what's wrong with Blake?"

At the mention of his name, Blake looked up, Tori looked between the two brothers, "Cam…he doesn't look…right…"

"He's lost all memory…I think he was right. I think your minds are will be affected too…"

Blake blinked away his tears and stared at the three before him, "H-Hunter?"

Hunter stood up straight and nodded, "Yeah…that's me." He answered softly.

"Dude, how does he remember you?"

"We became brothers when I was six…"

"Wait, you mean he's going to know you?" Hunter nodded, "then…that's ok right? I mean, you two knew each other so Blake will know it's all ok."

Hunter looked at Tori, "but what happens when I loose _my_ memory…I didn't know you two when I was six."

Dustin looked around and sighed slightly.

"Houston we have a problem."

-

Click that cute little 'go' button…tell me lots of nice things and I'll update:) Oh and, **monkay-pooh**, it's _definatly_ your turn to update!


	3. We Need Help

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**A/N:** I'm baaaaack-Grins- here's the next chapter! (Only 'cuz Crimson-Ranger threatened to pair Dustin with Kapri and Marah with Shane-Shudders- baaaah…)

I have completely buggered up everything I was hoping to do with this story-Grins sheepishly- here goes; this is now AU for DT. Cuz…it's set after Thunder Storm…but the NS guys still have their powers…ok-Shuffles nervously- But, Lothor isn't a doll either…it's all explained throughout this and the next chapter. I hope this makes sense to ya!

Anyway, enjoy! xP

-

Shane walked into Storm Chargers to be greeted by a very unhappy looking Kelly; he bit his lip, remembering that the others could hardly be able to work. He forced a smile as he slid up on the counter, tilting his neck slightly he watched Kelly as she finished serving a customer.

"S'up Kel?"

Kelly looked up at the red ranger, fixing him a glare. "Where are those good-for-nothing friends of yours?" She shut the cash register and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well…they're -"

"Don't tell me they can't come in."

Shane bit his lower lip and looked across the store, he watched two familiar looking women as they pretended to be more interested in the surfboards than Kelly's voice, which was close to screaming.

"Shane?"

"You told me not to tell you." Came a guilty reply.

"Bloody typical!" Kelly sighed and leant on the till, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"They're really sorry Kelly."

"They always are."

Shane sighed, what was he to say? He couldn't tell Kelly the truth, thinking on his toes, he blurted out any rubbish. "They're ill." _Oh, smooth Shane…_ He cursed himself silently; this was bound to send Kelly off on a train of questions.

"Ill?"

"Erm…yeah. Chick-pox or something…? Cam's kept them at his 'cuz both of us have already had it so we're fine, but he doesn't want anyone else catching it."

Kelly was silent for a moment, which Shane was happy about, not knowing if what he had just said was true, he was relieved when he heard Kelly 'oh' and say nothing more.

Or so he thought.

"Well, I'm short staffed, you think you could help out?"

"I'd love to, really I would-"

"But?"

Shane sighed, "but I've got four kids to look after." _Well, that's kind of true…_

"Kids?"

"Erm…yeah, well you see…it's a long story, they're like, cousins of cousins and all that…"

"That just makes them cousins Shane."

"Yeah."

Shane was relieved when his morpher went off, he hopped off the counter and turned to Kelly, "I really need to go. Good luck finding some staff!" He called as he ran out the shop.

Turning into a nearby alleyway, he brought his morpher up, "Shane."

_"Shane, I need you to get something for me."_

"Sure, what is it Cam?"

_"Well…come back to Ninja Ops for a moment and we'll sort it out."_

"Ok."

Shane looked around, making sure the alley was clear, he ninja streaked away. Walking down the steps he looked around, it was empty. Cam wasn't even sitting at his chair. His brow furrowed and he looked around down the hallways, there wasn't anyone around.

"Cam?"

"Over here!"

Shane followed the voice, leading down the hallway he stopped at the room the four rangers were housed in. "Cam?"

The door opened and Cam let Shane in, the room that had four colour-coded mattresses in it was neat and tidy. Knowing Cam was probably tidying up to keep him busy, Shane grinned.

"What's up Cam?"

Cam scratched the back of his head, "well, we need clothes for them…because we can't keep them in here all the time and we can't make them go out in ninja uniforms."

"I'm thinking, that's only problem one."

"Yeah," Cam sighed and sat down on Tori's mattress, "Blake's lost his memory…it's worse than we thought, their minds _will_ roll back and we'll be stuck with three four year olds and a six year old." Cam looked up at Shane, "I've been keeping watch of their symptoms-"

"Symptoms?"

"Yes, just before Blake's memory was erased, he was complaining of a headache, and stomach pain. So I'm making sure I know when the others feel like that."

"Where are they now?"

Cam sighed slightly, "Hunter's helping Blake out, they're in the training room. And Tori and Dustin are sleeping."

"This is their room though."

"In the training room, they all kept together so they could watch out for each other."

Shane nodded and smiled; at least this experience was going to bring them closer together. He turned, "I'm going to check on them."

Cam nodded and stood up, "I'll come with you."

They both walked out from the room and through the main hall, Shane noticed the orange box was still linked up to the computer, glowing softly. He pondered for moment, wondering whether is was safe to have it still hooked up, deciding _not_ to argue with Cam, he left it. He turned the corner and stopped at the doorway to the training room. Hunter was currently pacing the edge of the wall; Blake was curled up slightly in the corner watching his brother. Tori and Dustin were curled up slightly against each other, Tori's head resting on the yellow ninja's shoulder. Dustin had his feet tucked under the safety mats and his head leant on Tori's.

Cam walked over towards the two as Shane moved over to Blake. Kneeling in front of Tori, Cam looked at them both, "guys?"

Dustin looked up and forced a smile, "what's up Cam?"

Cam sighed in relief, "how are you feeling Dustin?"

Dustin shrugged his free shoulder and rubbed the back of his head, "headache…and I think I'm going to hurl sometime soon…other than that…I'm fine."

"I second that…" Came a weak reply next to Dustin.

Tori lifted her head and rested it against the wall, "I don't feel too great."

Tori's eyes flickered closed and a frown married her features, Dustin's eyes were already closed. Cam put his hands on their foreheads, "they're burning up…"

"Cam! Hunter's out."

Cam looked up and over at Shane, he was walking over to the group with Hunter in his arms, Cam motioned for him to place Hunter beside Tori.

"I think we've just lost any help we could have had…"

Shane nodded, "what do we do?"

"Wait."

Cam sighed and watched the three, slowly Dustin started to stir, and his eyes flickered open. Dustin lifted his head from the wall and looked around rubbing his eyes quickly, he focused to Cam.

Wrinkling his nose slightly Dustin spoke up, "W-Where am I?"

"Dustin…do you know who I am?"

"Erm…no…"

Cam removed his glasses and looked at Shane, who shrugged, "I didn't know them 'till I was about six…"

"Ugh…" Tori rubbed her neck and looked at Cam, then Shane. "Erm…"

"Tori!"

Tori tilted her head slightly and saw Dustin; smiling brightly she hugged the young boy, "Dusty!"

Cam looked at Shane, "at least they know each other…"

"I'm just worried about Hunter…"

Hunter opened his eyes and looked around quickly, he fixed his gaze with Cam, who tried to smile reassuringly. "Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm Cam…I'm your friend."

"No you're not."

Shane leant into Cam, "see what I mean?"

-

"Alright…I have four pairs of trousers, and jackets and t-shirts!"

Cam turned on the chair and watched Shane throw the clothes onto the table in the middle, "thanks."

Shane picked up a blue shirt and jeans, "I'll make Tori get dressed…" Picking up a yellow t-shirt, jacket and black jeans he grinned "…might as well do Dustin too."

"Oh great, leave me with the Bradley's!" Cam grabbed the rest of the clothes and shook his head and followed Shane to the guest room.

Shane opened the door and stopped, "what the?"

Tori and Dustin were standing the middle of the room, throwing pillows at each other laughing loudly, Hunter was standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed across his chest and a frown on his lips. Blake, who was sitting next to where Hunter was standing, was watching the two in slight amazement, amusement shone in his brown eyes. Tori abruptly stopped when Cam cleared this throat, lowering her head slightly and biting her lip she dropped the pillow in her hand. Dustin, on the other hand saw this as an opportunity to get Tori unarmed, a grin on his little face as he threw the pillow square at Tori's head, causing her to fall onto Hunter's mattress. She sat up and pouted, when Dustin started to laugh and cheer, her lower lip started to wobble.

Shane bit his lip and watched as Tori feel into fits of tears. Dustin looked at her wide-eyed and jumped over the mattress and sat next to her, Tori hit his hand as he went to hug her. Dustin crossed his arms and pouted.

Cam rolled his eyes slightly and looked at the brothers, "Hunter, Blake, get dressed."

"We are dressed."

Cam sighed; it was going to be harder to look after a six-year-old Hunter than he had hoped. "Proper clothes I mean."

Hunter uncrossed his arms and helped his little brother up, following Cam out the door.

Shane looked at the two kids in front of him, "come on…want to wear something more…colourful?"

Dustin nodded cheerfully and ran over to Shane, tripping over the quilt bunched up at the end of the bed, he fell at Shane's feet. Shane stifled a laugh and helped the young boy up. Dustin grinned sheepishly and looked over at Tori.

"Tori…we gotta get dwessed."

"I'm dressed already!"

"But-but…"

Shane held out her clothes, "but these are better and it's too warm to be in those uniforms."

Tori looked at Shane sceptically, wiping the tears away she nodded slightly. Getting up, she walked over and took the clothes.

-

"Uncle!"

Lothor sighed, "what now?"

Marah ran through the hallways and skidded to a halt in front of her, "it worked!"

Lothor looked at Marah and raised an eyebrow, "what worked?"

"Look!"

Marah moved over towards the control panel and switched the screen on, Lothor looked down at the screen. "I see nothing."

Suddenly the screen glowed slightly and a boy in red was shown walking out of a shop, two bags in this hands. Lothor growled slightly and glared at his youngest niece.

"What has this got to do with anything?"

Marah sighed, "look!" She pointed at the screen, "It's the red ranger! And look at his bags…they're from a kids clothes store!"

Lothor slowly grinned, "So some of them have been transformed hey? Perfect…now all I need it my P.A.M!"

Marah winced slightly and looked up at Lothor innocently, "we'll work on it?"

Lothor growled and nodded, "good idea."

-

Shane sat on table in the middle of the room of Ninja Ops and waited for Cam to return from helping the children out. Cam suddenly emerged from the hallway, shaking his head slightly; he sat on the chair and twirled it to face Shane.

"They ok?"

Cam nodded and adjusted his glasses, "yeah, they're fine. Tori and Dustin are playing with a load of old toys I used to have. Hunter's pacing and Blake's gone to sleep in the bedroom."

"You had _toys_?"

"Now isn't the time Shane."

Shane chuckled and nodded, "suppose…so what do we do?"

Cam turned his chair and started typing away at the keyboard, "I believe that there is a group of people who can help us…although it might take a while to contact them…"

"Who are we talking about here?"

"The Dino Thunder Rangers."

"You're joking right? I mean…how can _they_ help?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "just…have faith. I know what I'm talking about ok?"

"If you say so…"

-

Marah yelped as ahand pulled her into a small room, she looked around as the door shut. Kapri switched the light on and crossed her arms.

"Why d'ya tell uncle that it worked?"

"Because he'd be onto us if we kept stalling!"

"He'll be onto us now anyway!"

Marah pouted slightly, "I hate this…can't we just go back to the Academy, tell them Lothor's plan and _then_ destroy him?"

Kapri shook her head, "no, this needs to work out the way Sensei told us…otherwise we'd be screwed!"

Marah sighed, "I don't know why Mesogog didn't just…kill him when he was a doll."

Kapri laughed and took her sister's arm, "come on…lets go work on the next stage..."

The two left the room, leaving the room empty, all except one Ranger standing in the shadows.

-

There…I think I managed to swap it all upside down. If you're confused or anything email me: or peace! I'll be doin' shout outs next chapter too:P -Marah-


	4. Chance Meeting In The Park

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it…

**A/N:** Hey ya go guys! The next chapter…I'm hoping to drag the Dino Thunder gang in here so I apologise if it doesn't work! -Shuffles-

xxx

"Dr O. I'm ready to come back."

_"Ok, good job."_

A whirring sound caused the hidden ranger to look around, a door was slowly opening again, he ran further through the corridor and into a small room; hiding in the corner, he waited silently. The light switched on, and he leant up against the wall a bit more.

"Why d'ya tell uncle that it worked?"

"Because he'd be onto us if we kept stalling!"

The ranger glanced at the two girls standing in the middle of the room; something was strangely familiar about them…

"He'll be onto us now anyway!"

The brunette pouted, "I hate this…can't we just go back to the Academy, tell them Lothor's plan and _then_ destroy him?"

"No, this needs to work out the way Sensei told us…otherwise we'd be screwed!"

The ranger racked his brain, there was something _too_ familiar about those voices, silently watching them from his corner, and he ran their words through his mind. Academy? Sensei? Surely they couldn't have been talking about the Ninja Storm Rangers?

After a long silence, the brunette spoke up again.

"I don't know why Mesogog didn't just…kill him when he was a doll."

"Come on…lets go work on the next stage..."

The ranger's eyes widened as he drew the connection, they were to two from the Wind Academy… As the two disappeared out the door, he stepped out of the shadow.

"Marah…Kapri…"

He shook his head, he didn't know much about either, but whatever was going on…he knew that it had to be reported.

_"Come in…Can you hear me?"_

Lifting the band to his mouth, he glanced around. "I'm ready."

In a flash, the ranger was gone.

xxx

"Shane, I think these guys need to get out…"

"Why?"

Cam groaned as a loud crash echoed through the room, "Because Dustin's going to break _everything_ that isn't chained down…"

Shane chuckled and watched Dustin bite his lower lip, "Dustin…come away from that!"

Dustin glanced up from the fallen chair and ran over to him, "I didn't do it…"

Cam rolled his eyes and picked up the chair, "where is Tori, Hunter and Blake?"

"Pwaying."

Shane picked Dustin up and hoisted him up on his waist, "we're going out."

Dustin chewed his thumb lightly and looked at Shane, "where?"

"Reefside." Cam answered, before moving over to the room to gather the other three children.

xxx

"Well?"

"Well, hang on. My organs are still trying to catch up."

"You of thought the guy with Super Speed would be used to it by now."

"Shut up Ethan."

"There is a difference between getting from A to B quickly and being teleported up into space and back, doofus."

"Thank you Kira."

"Whatever."

"Will all three of you shut up?"

All three turned and looked at Tommy, "sorry Dr. O." They apologised in unison.

Tommy nodded and walked over to trio, "Conner, what did you see?"

"He _is_ back, and he's done something bad." Conner furrowed his brow, "you remember the Ninja Storm guys? Who were the two girls who freed the Ninjas?"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "you mean those sisters from the Academy?"

"Yeah…they were there, talking about following Sensei's plan…"

"Ok, Conner, stay here. I need to know everything. Kira and Ethan, go find Trent and meet us outside Cyberspace in about half an hour."

Ethan and Kira nodded, leaving Conner behind to retell what he had seen.

xxx

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we there _yet_?"

"…"

"How many more turns of the wheel?"

"Dusty…shut your twap!"

"Bite me!"

"Ew!"

Cam rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel, "Dustin, Tori…just be quiet _please_!"

Both children pouted and crossed their arms, Dustin turned in his seat in between Tori and Hunter, trying to get comfortable. At the same time elbowing Tori in the ribs and kicking Hunter's shins.

"Gerroff Dustin!"

Dustin stuck his tongue out at Hunter and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. "I'm bored." Receiving no answer, Dustin buried his face in his arms and pouted, muttering random comments to himself.

Shane glanced over at Cam and gave a sympathy smile, "well…Reefside isn't that far now…"

"I think I'm going to kill them before we get there."

Shane chuckled and stared out the window, they were currently driving down a long stretch of road, not another car in sight. Which was fine because it meant getting there quicker. But it also meant that the rangers were getting restless without any drivers to wave at, or in Dustin's case, stick his tongue out at.

Since the hour they'd already been driving for had gone so slow, Shane was hoping for a sign for Reefside to appear soon.

Already they had to stop four times, Dustin needing to pee three times and Blake getting travelsick. Shane briefly wondered why Dustin would need to go three times when the only drink he had was just before they left, and that was only a small carton of juice. Shane made a mental note to tease Dustin about his bladder weakness when he went back to normal.

Shane looked back at the four children and smiled fondly, Blake was wedged in between Hunter and the car door, and his head leant against the window. His half open eyes were watching the lines on the road, _no wonder he got sick…_ Shane shook his head lightly and chuckled. One of Blake's legs was tucked neatly underneath him, and his other dangling off the seat. His arms were crossed over his chest and Shane noticed his head was dropping slightly. He was starting to fall asleep.

Hunter hadn't said a word since they started to car journey, except to occasionally make a comment to Dustin, usually warning him to stop poking him. His hands were in his lap and his legs straight off the seat. He was currently watching the road ahead, being taller than the other three he sat in the middle so he could watch where they were going, much to Cam's annoyance.

Dustin's head was buried in his arms, and leaning slightly against Tori, he had spent most of the journey asking how far they had left to go, which Cam would ignore until Hunter or Tori shut him up. He had swapped seats every time they stopped. His excuses different each time, but always amusing. Every so often he would look around him to see where they were and make passing comments about any animals or drivers they passed.

Tori had her feet tucked underneath her body, causing her to be able to see out the window better, she was staring up at the sky, watching the clouds. Shane noticed a small smile on her lips and she blinked a few times. Her elbow rested on the window of the car, her other tucked just behind Dustin's back. Shane knew it was in case Dustin did or said something stupid; all she'd have to do was nudge him. She had Dustin wrapped around her little finger and Shane knew it was something that never changed as they grew up.

Glancing over at Cam, Shane frowned lightly, Cam's eyes were glued on the road but Shane could tell there was worry in them. Naturally he thought it was because they didn't know how to change them back, but when Shane caught him gazing at one of the children, another emotion floated in his eyes. Shane didn't know whether he was to say something about it or not. Deciding he didn't want to start an argument with Cam, Shane decided to ask about it later.

"Here we are."

Dustin's head sprung up and looked around, "are we here?"

Cam nodded and parked the car, he climbed out and opened one of the passengers door. "Go play in the park, me and Shane need to talk."

He reached over and picked Tori up, gently lowering her to the ground, he turned to help Dustin out. Whilst Shane helped the Thunder brothers out the car.

"Don't go too far…"

Shane laughed as the four ran towards the grassy area, knowing full well none of them listened to a word they'd said. "So…how are we going to find the others?"

Cam locked the car and started to walk towards the field, "I'm hoping to get in contact with Hayley, if not, we just…" Cam shrugged, "…walk around 'till we find them."

xxx

"Kira! Watch out!"

Kira ducked as a red soccer ball flew past where she was standing, she looked back over and glared, "what the hell are you trying to do?"

Conner ran over and grinned sheepishly, helping Kira back up he shrugged, "I got distracted…"

Kira rolled her eyes and moved over to the bench, "Conner you need practice." She picked the ball up and threw it to him.

Conner caught the ball and shrugged, "it's hard to…in between _saving the world_, school _and_ trying to keep a little bit of social life in there too."

Kira just grinned and sat down on the bench, "well since we've got a weeks holiday, one of those problems have gone. _And_ Mesogog must be ill or something because he hasn't sent anyone for ages…"

Conner nodded and kicked the ball, "guess so…" He kicked the ball into the air and then away from him.

Kira picked up her notepad as Conner ran back into the field, scribbling random lyrics and ideas. A giggle made her look behind her, standing on the seat was a young girl, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kira furrowed her brow, she looked familiar, but then again Reefside was full of blonde-haired, blue-eyed girls. The girl giggled again and Kira smiled.

"Hey there."

"Hewwo." The girl pointed at the book in Kira's hands, "what's dat?"

"It's my notebook…" Kira held it out and the girl 'awed', "it's what I write my songs in."

The girl gaped at Kira, "you write songs?"

Kira smiled and nodded, "yep."

The girl grinned and pointed over at where Conner was, "who's dat?"

Kira looked up just in time to see Conner kick the soccer ball towards a young boy crouched over something. The ball connected with the back of his head and bounced away. Kira gasped and jumped off the bench running over to the fallen figure. Conner groaned and quickly followed, looking around slightly hoping the boy's parents weren't nearby.

Dustin slowly blinked; a yellow blur slowly came into focus the same time as a new pain at the back of his head.

"Are you ok?" Instead of a reply, Kira was greeted by Dustin's tears. Covering her ears slightly, she lifted her gaze to glare at her teammate. "Smooth going, idiot! You just slammed a soccer ball into a kid!"

Conner held his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry! Just…make it stop…"

Kira rolled her eyes in response, "you can't just _shut_ off a kids tears."

Dustin's wailing only got louder as Kira and Conner started to bicker, causing both to look down at him. Kira wrapped her arms around him and lifted him from the ground, setting him on her hip. Conner stood back and followed Kira back over to the bench.

Dustin clung onto Kira's top and looked at Conner over her shoulder, as Conner glanced at the boy, Dustin stuck his tongue out at him and mustered the best glare he could for a four year old. Conner rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out back at him.

Kira glanced back and rolled her eyes, "grow up Conner."

Conner quickly withdrew his tongue and pouted slightly, why was he being picked on? That _kid_ had started it first…

"Dusty!"

Kira placed Dustin down on the bench and looked at the girl she had been talking to, "is this your friend?"

The girl nodded, "that's Dustin." She pointed to Dustin then to herself, "I'm Tori."

Conner furrowed his brow and looked at Kira, "Kira…isn't that-?"

"Hunter! Blake! Get down from there!"

Kira gasped lightly and looked over at two boys who were attempting to climb the tree beside the bench, "and they're-"

"Shane?"

Kira looked confused and glanced at Conner, who was walking over to a familiar boy in red. "What the-?"

"Conner? Kira?" Shane stopped beside the bench and looked at the two, a relieved expression on his face, "are we glad to see you!"

"Hunter, if you don't get down, I'm going to personally _kill_ you!"

Conner walked over to Cam and patted his shoulder, "Cam?"

Cam adjusted his glasses and glanced at the Red Ranger, "Conner? Just the person, make him come down." He pointed to Hunter, who was dangling off a branch.

"Ok, but afterwards, you can explain why there's mini versions of the rest running around."

"Deal."

Conner nodded and dragged Kira over. "Kira…use your charm." He grinned as Kira rolled her eyes and looked up.

"Hey! You!"

Hunter clambered up and stretched across the branch, he looked down at Kira and grinned lightly, "You pretty."

Kira shook her head slightly, "you wanna come down?"

"Only if you'll love me."

"Sorry dude, Kira doesn't _love_, she just hates."

Kira swiftly elbowed Conner's stomach and looked back at Hunter, "come down? Otherwise you'll get hurt."

Hunter shrugged and started to climb further up the tree, "I don't care. You're stupid anyway; I'm not going to get hurt! I'm a superhero!"

Kira groaned and rolled her eyes, "I _hate_ children."

"I _would_ use my super speed but I don't think I can get up there without getting stuck."

An idea struck in Kira's mind and she grinned, "Conner…get ready to run."

"Why?"

"Just…do it. Oh, and…cover your ears."

Without another warning, Kira screamed. The sonic waves threw Hunter off balance and sent him flying out the tree and into the air. Conner quickly ran and jumped up to catch the boy. He stopped suddenly and set the boy down.

Kira grinned and folded her arms across her chest, "I win."

Hunter just glared and stormed over to the bench, "I hate girls."

Kira and Conner turned to Cam, "now…what brings you lot here, and _why_ are they…like…that?" Kira rolled her eyes at Conner's extensive vocabulary.

Cam sighed and glanced at the bench where all four kids where, "we have a problem and we need you guys…"

xxx

Well, there you go guys… I have really bad writers block, so I apologise furiously! But I'm hoping to get 'Nobody Wants To Be Lonely' updated next. And, just for my fellow Dustin/Tori fans (-cough- Thalia-Sandy -cough-) I'm trying to get the next chapter of 'Never Forget' up soon! Thanks to **Crimson-Ranger **and **CamFan4Ever **for making me carry on xP and giving me ideas! I shall need more help soon! -Giggles- anyway, review! Pwease!

Marah


	5. Gaining Dino Help

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, at all.

**A/N:** Here ya go people! The next chapter, I'm sorry it's so late… but I've been distracted with other things. -Begs for forgiveness- my other fics are being written up too. So, they shall be around soon! XD Anyway… on with the story. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! -Hugs-

xxx

Cam perched on the windowsill and glanced around Tommy's living room. Kira was wedged in between Conner and Trent on the sofa; Conner's arm was leant against the arm of the sofa, his head buried in his palm. His other arm tucked in between his and Kira's legs. Trent, on the other hand, was sitting forwards, his elbows on his knees. Kira was staring up at the ceiling, her head resting on Conner's shoulder and her arms crossed across her chest. Ethan had taken to pacing in front of the sofa, much to the others annoyance. Tommy had perched on the coffee table, staring out the window, watching Shane as he meditated in his back garden.

The situation had been explained to the Dino Rangers, and Cam had given them the choice, come back to Blue Bay Harbour and help, or not. In Cam's eyes it seemed almost as simple as that, the only thing he had kept from the group was that they risked a battle with Lothor…again.

"I'm coming back with you."

Kira lifted her head and looked at Conner, "if he is… I am."

Ethan quickly nodded, "count me in."

"Me too."

Cam smiled and looked over at Tommy, who was nodding, the same proud smile on his face, "well Cam, it looks like you've got yourself some help."

"Thanks guys. We'll go back to Blue Bay Harbour in the morning."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tommy's hallway was filled with a familiar cry.

"Get off! That's mine!"

Cam groaned and rubbed his forehead, throwing an apologetic smile at Tommy. He turned slightly on the windowsill and watched as Tori came in; running around the table, chasing what looked like a blur of yellow. Cam looked over at Hunter, who had silently followed the two, a small frown on his lips.

Hunter took a little step forwards and stuck out his foot, shortly afterwards, Dustin ran straight over it and tripped up. Dustin fell onto the ground and skidded into the wall, a blue cushion flew from his arms and he curled up slightly on impact. A few moments later the room was filled with Dustin's cries.

"Hunter!"

Hunter looked up at Cam and glared, "what? I didn't do anything."

Cam rolled his eyes and leant over, he grabbed Hunter's collar and tugged him into the hallway, "stop picking on Dustin. Now!"

"I don't want to! It's not my fault he's stupid!" Hunter yanked away and stormed off down the corridor, moments later a door slammed shut and Cam rolled his eyes.

"Damn boy."

Kira sat up and leant forwards, "Dustin…?"

Dustin's teary eyed face lifted and he looked over at the Yellow Ranger, "wha?"

"Come here…" Kira patted her knees and held out her hands.

"Okay…"

Dustin stood up slowly and stumbled over to Kira, holding his arms out he let her pick him up and rest him on her lap. He curled up slightly, facing Conner; burying his head under Kira's chin and pouted.

Conner looked at the boy and swatted his nose lightly, "chin up… it isn't all that bad."

Dustin smiled lightly and sniffed, "but-but he's mean…"

"Yeah, but if you ignore him…he'll stop because he'll get bored."

"Wow, Conner made sense…"

"Ha ha, very funny Kira."

xxx

"What are you two doing?"

Marah quickly spun around on her heels and looked at Lothor, "Uncle!"

Kapri kept her back towards him as she hunched over the control panel. "What are you doing here Uncle?"

Ignoring Kapri's comment, Lothor rolled his eyes, "I repeat, what… Are… You… Doing?"

Kapri bit her lip and carried on staring at the screen, "nothing… just… looking…"

"At…?"

"The Rangers… you know, checking they're still… well, children."

Lothor growled under his breath and brushed past Marah, "I'm beginning to have second thoughts about you two…"

Marah pouted and followed Lothor, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, you two have done nothing so far… I'm thinking you two aren't working on the right side of the family tree."

Marah widened her eyes, "no! We're working for you! We just… want our plan to be perfect."

"What plan?"

"The plan to destroy the Rangers, silly…" Marah shut her mouth quickly at the glare from her sister.

"She means… we have a plan to help you get rid of the Rangers, once and for all… _but_ we have to go back down there… persuade the others that we're still on their side."

"An inside job… I like it…" Lothor sneered and turned to Marah, "you better not screw this one up… either of you. Otherwise it'll be the last thing you two do."

xxx

"Do the others know?"

Cam glanced up to see Kira lean against the doorway, her arms crossed across her chest. Cam furrowed his brow slightly and looked back down at the sleeping Crimson Ranger.

"What?"

Kira resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "you know what I mean…"

"No, they don't." Shifting onto one knee, Cam looked back up at her, "how did you…?"

"I'm a girl, _plus_ I've seen the way you look at him."

"He's a kid…" Cam wrinkled his nose slightly, "it feels wrong to be in love with a child…"

Kira grinned slightly and walked over to him, "well, all the more reason to change them back, hey?"

Cam nodded slightly, "yeah…"

Kira knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "don't worry… I won't tell anyone."

Cam sighed softly in relief, "thanks Kira, he wanted to hide it… didn't think the others would accept it…"

"Well, maybe he just needs time to think about it."

Cam nodded and sat on the small couch, "guess so."

After a few moments in silence, Kira spoke up. "Conner said Marah and Kapri were up _there_…?"

Cam nodded slightly, "yeah, dad sent them to do something for him. They're to stay with Lothor and stall anything he plans… it's like dad knew this was going to happen."

"Where is he…? Sensei Kanoi I mean…?"

"He went on a retreat, or at least that's what he said."

"You don't believe him?"

"Well, not entirely, I think he knew this was going to happen, and left so we could work it out without him…" Cam sighed heavily and flopped backwards on the couch, pulling his glasses away he rubbed his eyes frustrated.

Kira bit her lower lip slightly before reaching over and moving a dark curl out of Dustin's eyes, "what if we can't change them back?" She pondered, more to herself then anyone else.

"We're stuck with four grouchy children, and some unhappy parents." Cam moved to lean up on his elbows, "but, if I can only work _one_ more thing out this lifetime, this problem would be it."

Kira nodded slightly and looks over at him, "we'll get them back Cam."

"I hope so."

"How did you get those powers back?" Kira looked up quickly and saw Conner leaning against the doorframe, "I thought that last battle drained the morphers."

Kira furrowed her brow in thought, it was true; Hayley had told the others there was only enough power in their morphers for one last morphed battle. She looked over at Cam, who had pulled the Samurai Amulet off from around his neck and was twirling it slightly in his palm.

"There was extra power. Seems Lothor tried to hide a hidden power within the amulet… When Hayley said there was no power left, we all decided to keep the morphers just in case. I was scanning the amulet for any trace of power and there it was…"

"So the Ninja Storm Rangers are back in action?"

Kira quirked a grin and looked up at the Red Ranger, "jealous?"

Conner huffed faintly and moved over to the two, "_no_. I was just asking."

Cam smiled slightly and shook his head, "no, we're not. But because Lothor's still around, we're waiting for the right moment to get rid of him. Once and for all."

Conner bobbed his head slightly and perched on the end of Dustin's bed. "So… when we go back, what exactly do you want us to do?"

"We'll think it all out when we get there."

Kira grinned slightly, "You don't know, do you?"

Cam sighed and shook his head, "no I haven't a clue." He stood up slowly, "but I need to talk to Tommy and Hayley, I'll leave you two to look over these guys." He bowed his head slightly and left the room.

"D'ya think he'll work it out?"

"Dude, the guys got Hayley on his side, if they can't work it out together… no one can."

"Guess so…"

Conner glanced around the room, "this is weird…" He murmured quietly.

Kira grinned slightly and knelt beside Blake's sleeping form, "news flash… our whole lives are _weird_."

"Yeah, but this is _really_ weird. I mean… look at them, they're Power Rangers, but they're kids…" Conner's brow furrowed, "it's confusing…"

"Everything's confusing for you, Conner."

"Touché."

Kira reached out and gently stroked Blake's chubby cheek with her finger, as much as she hated it, she knew Conner was right. It was 'weird' seeing four teenagers they had recently met as small children, but she also knew there was no way Hayley and Cam would fail to work it all out.

xxx

It's short... I know but I'm preparing the next chapter to be longer and better... so bear with me! XP Pwease review as you go!

Marah-


	6. A New Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**A/N:** Hmm... Ok, ok, so I haven't updated in like, AGES. But I've started University and everything totally got out of hand. But now, I'm updating! -cheers- Only cause a certain somebody -pokes Dannie- is pressuring me. xP Oh well, hope I've still got it.. xD

_xxx_

Conner rubbed his forehead in frustration, why was he stuck with the hyper one? Life just wasn't fair at times.

"Don't touch that, just stand still -"

"No."

Conner grumbled under his breath and knelt down in front of Dustin, "listen _smudge_, you can't go anywhere… this isn't my place anymore, you have to behave here… Hey! Where are you going?" He reached out and grabbed Dustin's arms gently, "don't go in there yet."

Dustin pouted and reached for the door handle, "I wanna see Kira!"

"Dude, she's still sleeping!" Loosing his grip on the young boy, he groaned, "She'll kill you, you know."

"Kira wuvs me."

"Not if you wake her up."

Ignoring the Red Ranger, Dustin leant up on his toes and turned the door handle, using all his force, he pushed the door open.

"Dustin!" Conner hissed, "man when you're back to normal, Kira's gonna kick your ass…" He muttered as Dustin wandered into Kira's room. Letting out a deep breath, Conner followed, "…and mine."

_"Don't touch that… Ow! Stop it… I swear, I'm gonna- hey! No, don't do that!"_

Kira stirred lightly, her eyes fluttered open but kept her back to the room. She stared at the wall and listened.

"Will you stop moving? Man, Kira's going to kill me…"

Kira's eyes widened as she recognised the voice, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned onto her back. "_Conner_!"

Conner froze and a guilty look flashed on his face, he turned slightly and smiled sheepishly at her. "Oh, hey Kir…"

"_'Hey Kir'? 'Hey Kir'?_ You're in my room at nine in the morning and all you can say is _'Hey Kir'_!"

"Well, I was trying to get Dustin out the room…" Conner said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ugh! You are _impossible_!" Kira rubbed her eyes and tied her hair in a ponytail, glaring at her teammate. She sat up, swinging her legs out to the edge of the bed.

Conner quirked a grin at her, "not that I'm complaining… but-"

"Oh my God," Kira muttered. She pulled the covers back over her body and glared at him.

"My.. That T-Shirt is quite small," Conner remarked cheekily.

"If you don't get out my room in the next five seconds, you're dead."

"But I was-"

"One."

"Dustin wouldn't-"

"Two."

"Awe come on Kira! It's his-"

"Three."

"Stop counting, I'm trying to-"

"Four."

"It's Dustin's fault!" Conner exclaimed quickly.

"_Five_."

Conner blinked then quickly darted out the room, "physco!" He called back and shook his head, grinning to himself.

_xxx_

"_Please_ tell me it's working."

"…"

"Uh, Marah?"

"…"

"_Marah_!"

"What! Geeze.." Marah muttered and looked across the table at her sister, "you just told me to tell you it's working. But it's not, so I like, thought, like.. If I didn't say anything.. Then it'll be ok."

"Uh.."

"Confused?"

"Yes."

"Yeah.. Me too."

"Marah! Kapri!"

"Uh oh," both girls muttered at the same time.

"What's going on with my P.A.M?"

"Well, Uncle," Marah stood up and looked at Lothor. "There was a little problem.. Since the thingy we needed for it was kinda, well, out of stock..-"

"We've sent someone to get us a piece from another planet!"

Lothor growled, "how long will that take?"

The two girls exchanged looks then shrugged, "we don't know." Kapri replied, "but! We'll like.. Cause trouble down there until it arrives."

"You better."

"Cool!" Marah chirped and disappeared, Kapri giggled and left.

Lothor rolled his eyes and turned to the screen, he frowned and kicked the bottom, "work!" He slammed his hand down on the controls, "damnit."

_xxx_

"Ya know, I think I'm jealous."

Kira raised an eyebrow and side glanced at Conner, "_jealous_? Jealous of _what_?"

Conner shrugged and bounced the soccer ball between his hands, "well, look at them." He nodded over to the sandpit where Dustin and Tori were happily messing around. "They're kids.. Without a care in the world."

"So.. Um.. How's that any different to how you are?" Kira asked playfully and nudged him with her elbow.

"Awe, come on Kir. I'm trying to be serious here."

"Ok ok. I'm sorry.." Kira gazed over at the kids, "I do know what you mean.. I would love to be carefree, even for just a day."

Conner chuckled and resisted a comment, he looked around and yawned, "can't you look after Dustin for tonight?" He asked, "I got the whole of an hours sleep last night."

"No way," Kira replied. "As much as I love the little fellow.. I wouldn't be stupid enough to let him sleep the night."

Conner groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "then I guess I'll see if I can get Eth to look after him."

Kira shook her head, "I'm sure he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He was up till three this morning, just running around the room, throwing stuff around and bashing into the desk each time.. His attention span is so small, he'll start something and forget about it in the blink of an eye."

Kira suppressed a smile, "doesn't he get tired?"

"Uh.. Yeah, for about an hour, then he woke and decided he wanted to go out for a run."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Conner blinked and looked around, "Dustin!"

Dustin stopped suddenly and looked back at Conner, he grinned innocently and jumped off the swing, "I didn't do it!"

"Ugh.. That boy is a nightmare.."

"Talking of nightmares.. Blake's locked himself into the bathroom," Ethan's voice cut through from behind them.

Kira rolled her eyes and looked back at him, "what?"

"Well, I asked him if he wanted to come and play out in the backyard, and he said 'no. Get lost'."

"Dude.." Conner muttered, "he told you to get lost?"

"Rub it in."

"Guys," Kira warned, then sighed. "I'll go check on him."

_xxx_

"Hey, Blake?"

"Go away!"

Kira rolled her eyes, "I hate boys." She muttered under her breath, "Blake, come on out."

"No!"

"Blake!"

"No!"

"Come on Blake, what are you doing in there?" Kira asked and tried to open the door, the door was locked, "Blake!"

"I'm not coming out 'till he comes back!"

Kira blinked and wrinkled her nose, "huh? Who?"

"Hunter!" Blake called through the door.

"Wha-? Where's Hunter?"

"He ran away."

"Uh.." Kira turned from the door and looked down the stairs, "Cam!" She called.

"What?" Cam called back after a moment.

"We got trouble.."

**A/N:** There you go, a kinda cliffhanger, the next chapter will be updated sooner than last time I hope it was ok, I kinda lost the ideas I had for it, so It'll be a little different xDD


	7. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** Cause I forgot about this last time xP I don't own any of this, anything you reconise, I probably don't own. Disney own it all (though saying this will probably cause an argument between me and a certain 'bro' of mine ) Only the idea is mine.

**_A/N:_** -gasps- I've only just updated, and here I go again, updating! This is mainly cause I want a KirCo chapter -pokes Dannie-

* * *

"_I'm not coming out 'till he comes back!"_

_Kira blinked and wrinkled her nose, "huh? Who?"_

"_Hunter!" Blake called through the door._

"_Wha-? Where's Hunter?"_

"_He ran away."_

"_Uh.." Kira turned from the door and looked down the stairs, "Cam!" She called._

"_What?" Cam called back after a moment._

"_We got trouble.."_

_xxx_

"Trouble as in..?"

"As in a certain six-year-old moody blonde boy has done a runner."

Cam groaned and rolled his eyes, "this is the last thing we need."

Kira went to say something when a familiar beep interrupted her, "oh this is so the last thing I need right now."

"Kira!" Conner called from the bottom of the stairs, "we got a job to do!"

"No, really?" Kira muttered and hurried down the stairs after her male counterparts.

_xxx_

Hunter swung his legs over the tree branch and looked down at the soccer field, in the distance he could make out a dark figure walking along the edge, into the woods. Wrinkling his nose in confusion, Hunter jumped down onto the ground and ran through the fields.

After a moment, the young boy entered the woods and looked around, "huh.." He muttered, he blew his fringe out his eyes and looked around, "huh.." He repeated, then yelped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Well, well, well.." A voice said, "what have we here? A little boy all alone in the woods."

"I'm not a little boy!" Hunter squirmed, "I'm six!"

The figure laughed and shook the boy, "don't play games with me." He snarled, "you're coming with me."

"No way, stupid!"

Before he could say anything more, the figure took hold of Hunter with both hands and vanished, taking the boy with him.

_xxx_

"I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no- Huh.. What were we arguing about?"

Kapri rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands, "I give up!"

Marah wrinkled her nose, confused, "hmm.."

Kapri sighed and shook her head silently.

"I'm bored."

"Ugh!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh. I know what I was supposed to be doing," Marah shot up from her chair.

Kapri raised an eyebrow silently and looked up at her, "huh?"

Marah tapped her staff on the ground and disappeared. Rolling her eyes, the pink haired girl disappeared, following her sister.

_xxx_

"I knew it wouldn't be long until you turned up," Conner said, turning to face Elsa.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you playing with kids now, could I?"

"You could have just disappeared for good," Kira suggested.

"Never."

"Then why don't we just help you leave?" Ethan replied and raised his wrist.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!"

Elsa charged her sword, "this'll be easy."

"TyrannoStaff," Conner called as a group of tyrannodrones appeared. "I'll take the Iron Maiden, you guys get these freaks." He ran at Elsa and slashed at her.

Elsa blocked and leg swept the red ranger, but he jumped up and kicked her in the chest. Elsa fell back and rolled aside to avoid a red boot to the head. She jumped up and swung the sword at him, she knocked him aside and laughed.

"Give it up red boy," Elsa said.

"No way," Conner replied and jumped up. He ran at her and slashed her several times.

Elsa blocked them and blasted him back, he flew back and crashed into the tree. Force demorphing, he dropped to the ground and groaned.

"You must be loosing your touch," Elsa mocked.

"Conner!" Kira called, she pushed a drone aside and ran to her leader.

Conner rolled onto his back and forced a smile, "don't worry about me babe."

Kira flopped beside him and smacked his arm gently, "don't call me babe."

"Sorry," Conner muttered and looked over her shoulder. "Kir, watch out!"

Kira spun around in time to see a blast coming her way, she dived aside and the blast hit Conner. A black glow covered the red ranger and he disappeared with Elsa and the remaining drones.

"Conner!" Kira called.

_xxx_

"This is going as planned," Lothor said and chuckled.

"Uh oh," Marah muttered quietly from the doorway. "Sensei's gonna kill me.."

Lothor looked ahead of him at where both Conner and Hunter were tied up, "having fun guys?"

Conner glared at him and tried to free himself from his restraints, "let me go, freak!"

Hunter yawned and rolled his eyes, "ooh.. You're scary." The little boy muttered and side glanced at the red ranger.

"I never did like you," Conner growled and looked back at Lothor.

Lothor laughed and turned, he walked to the doorway and glanced back. "Vexacus, make sure they don't do anything.. Stupid."

The figure from before stepped out the shadows, "yes Sir." Vexacus said and bowed slightly. Lothor smirked and walked out the room.

Conner struggled against his restraints again, muttering under his breath.

Marah bit her lower lip, "uh oh." She repeated and looked into the room, "I can't help now.."

_xxx_

The sun started to set slowly, throwing the back of Kira's garden into a soft orange glow. Kira sat on the ground and looked off ahead of her silently, the first chance she had all day to relax without kids screaming around her. She lost herself in her own thoughts, absentmindedly playing with her morpher.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the young boy flop down beside her, she sighed and then jumped when she finally registered the new presence.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Not tired," Dustin chirped.

Kira smiled slightly and looked at him, "you should be, it's late."

"Where's Conner?"

Kira's face softened and she sighed softly, "he's.. He's gone for a little while."

The young boy beside her pouted, "why?"

"It's a surprise," Kira responded and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Dustin sniffled and wrapped his arms around the yellow ranger, "can I stay out here for a while?" He asked hopefully.

Kira smiled and nodded, "I suppose.."

Dustin moved to sit in her lap and hugged her, "thanks Kir."

"Anytime.." Kira said quietly and stared off ahead of her, "anytime.."

_"Sorry dude, Kira doesn't love, she just hates."_

Kira smiled lightly as she let her mind wonder again, she glanced down at the boy in her lap to see him fast asleep. She moved him slightly, and stared off ahead of her again.

_Conner glanced around the room, "this is weird…" He murmured quietly._

_Kira grinned slightly and knelt beside Blake's sleeping form, "news flash… our whole lives are weird."_

_"Yeah, but this is really weird. I mean… look at them, they're Power Rangers, but they're kids…" Conner's brow furrowed, "it's confusing…"_

_"Everything's confusing for you, Conner."_

_"Touché."_

Kira laughed lightly and closed her eyes, "where are you Con..?" She asked quietly.

_xxx_

"I'm bored."

".."

"Are you ignoring me?"

".."

"Hey!"

"_What_? Geeze.. Don't shout, you'll wake him."

Hunter grumbled and looked over at the sleeping guard, "that twit won't wake."

Conner groaned and closed his eyes again, "just.. Shut up. The other's will be here soon enough.."

"There's a girl."

"Now isn't the time to start telling me about some kind of crush."

The young boy wrinkled his nose in disgust, "ew." He looked over at the doorway, "there's a girl. Watching us. Has been since that leathery dude left."

Conner opened his eyes and glanced over at the doorway, he could just make out the figure of a woman standing at the doorway. "Huh..?"

Marah blinked and stepped out the shadows, she walked towards them slowly, in her ninja uniform. "Uh.. Hi."

Conner growled and struggled, "what do you want?"

"Wait! Before you do anything.. I'm here to help you.."

"Help? Huh? Wait.. I saw you talking to Kapri.."

"Then you should know I don't mean any harm.. I'm here to help."

"How?"

Marah giggled, "well.. I can't get you out just now.. Cause then it'll be too suspicious.."

"Huh?"

"I'll go back to the others.." Marah said, "and get help.. But you have to stay here and hope he doesn't kill you."

"_What_?"

"Oh, he won't, don't worry.. Just trust me, kay?"

"Why should I?" Conner asked, "what do you get out of this?"

"Let's just say there's a certain someone I want to help.." Marah said and started walking away, "I can't regain his trust if I kill his friends."

Conner blinked and watched her, "huh? Who?"

"Dustin," Marah said simply and disappeared.

"Oh.."

* * *

**A/N:** There we go, another chapter already I hope it's ok.. I'm off to get another chapter written Don't forget to review! 


	8. Hidden Whispers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**A/N:** w00t! I've updated again! Hehe, I've got so many ideas for it though so there'll be more soon enough. -giggles- Enjoy!

* * *

_Conner? Conner.. Can you hear me..? Conner..._

Conner's eyes flew open with a jolt and looked around frantically, his hands were still tied up over his head, and now his feet had been tied together by the ankles. He groaned and side glanced at the young boy beside him, Hunter's head was tilted forwards, fast asleep. The red ranger sighed softly and closed his eyes again, ignoring a growing unease in the pit of his stomach.

_Conner..._

Conner furrowed his brow, "what's going on..?" He muttered under his breath.

_Conner? Can you hear me?_

"I can hear you.." Conner whispered quietly.

_Come on dude.. Conner, we're coming, kay..? Hang in there dude.._

Conner opened his eyes slowly and looked around again, the room was poorly lit, Hunter's small figure could just be made out. His gaze moved over to the sleeping guard, slumped against the wall, the only movement being the slow rising and falling of his chest. Sighing quietly, the red ranger closed his eyes tightly, trying to get some rest, before more trouble came in the morning.

_Conner, we're coming.._

_xxx_

As the sun rose slowly, the birds chirped outside Kira's open window. Kira woke with a sigh and rubbed her eyes slowly, she looked around slightly then smiled softly at the small bundle curled up under the covers beside her. The yellow ranger lifted the covers to see Dustin cuddling a lion teddy close to his chest. Trying not to wake the young boy, Kira slipped off the bed and grabbed her jeans and yellow blouse, and stepped out her room and down into the bathroom.

_Kira.._

Kira stepped out the bathroom and straightened her shirt, deciding to leave Dustin sleeping for now, she yawned and walked down the stairs.

_Kir.. Can you hear me?_

Kira stopped mid step and blinked, "uh.."

"Something the matter?" Cam's voice interrupted from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh.. No, nothings the matter." Kira replied and hurried down the stairs, "any news on that device yet?"

"Nothing. It's just a dud now.." Cam sighed, "that's why I'm here actually.." He removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, "me and Hayley are going to head back to Blue Bay Harbour.. We need to ask of a _huge _favor."

"No way," Kira said sternly and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Why not? Dustin adores you," Cam pointed out and followed the yellow ranger. "Tori will go where ever Dustin is.."

"And Blake?" Kira asked and turned to face him, "that boy hasn't come out of the spare room since I got him out the bathroom."

"We're working on it," Cam replied calmly. "He'll be fine.. Just.. Make sure he knows Dr. Oliver and Trent are doing everything they can to find Hunter."

"And Conner?" Kira snapped, "what about him?"

Cam looked at her evenly, "Kira.."

"I'm sorry," Kira replied quickly. "I'm just tired.."

"Liar," Cam replied and sat at the breakfast table. "You know about me and Hunter.."

"There's nothing going on between me and Conner, don't make it sound like there is.."

Cam eyed the yellow ranger as she walked over to the window, she stared out of it, not really seeing what was in front of her. "Kira.. You should tell him."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Kira asked sharply.

The Samurai sighed and got up, "we'll let you know the moment we find out anything." He said and walked out the kitchen.

Kira closed her eyes and sighed heavily, a growing sense of unease tugged the pit of her stomach.

_Kira.._

A frown tugged at Kira's lips as she stared out the window, "who...?" She whispered.

_Kira.. Can you hear me?_

"I can hear you.." Kira whispered, "who..?"

_We're helping.. Trust me.. Conner's safe.._

"Con?" Kira muttered.

_Trust me.._

_xxx_

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.. Six.. Eight.. Seven.. Two.. Four.. One Hundred! Ready or not, here I come!"

Tori squealed happily and ran further though the bushes of Kira's large back garden. She dropped onto her knees and crawled through the mud and hid behind the willow tree's root, giggling giddily.

Dustin bounded down the garden and grinned to himself, Tori's giggling giving away where she was hidden. He bounced over to where she was hidden and crawled into the bushes and crawled through the mud, looking around.

"Towi?"

Tori giggled and covered her mouth quickly.

Dustin looked around then a grin spread across his little face, he reached out and grabbed her ankle, "got'cha!"

Tori squealed and rolled onto her back, "Dusty!"

Dustin gave his best friend an innocent grin, and crawled next to her and hugged her, "heya!" He chirped happily.

Tori hugged him and and looked around "where's Kira?" She asked, "I thought she was playing.."

"She's over there," Dustin pointed through the bushes to where the yellow ranger was sitting on the bench.

"Come on!" Tori chirped and crawled through the mud and out into the garden again, Dustin shortly behind her.

_Trust me.._

Kira blinked when two small bundles of energy flopped down at her feet, "huh.." She jumped slightly and looked down at the ground.

Tori giggled, pushing Dustin off him, "hey Kira!" She chirped. "Aren't you gonna come play?"

"Not just yet," Kira replied. "You two go and carry on playing for a while, I'll call you for lunch, kay?"

"Kay!" The two kids chirped and bounced off.

_Conner's safe.. Trust me.._

"You ok?" A male voice asked from behind Kira.

Kira smiled, not needing to turn, "I thought you were staying away for a while?"

"Nope," Ethan said and moved around to sit next to her. "After I heard about Hunter running off, then Conner.. I thought I should come back and see if I can help."

Kira turned to face him and looked at him, "Eth.. I think I'm going mad."

Ethan bit back a chuckle and looked at her, "what? Has being around me and Conner affected you that much?"

Kira rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully, "no.." She sighed, her face turning serious, "I keep hearing a voice, in my head."

"A voice?"

"Yeah.. Telling me Conner's safe, to trust the voice.. I don't know who it is.."

"Huh.. Have you spoke to anyone else about it?" Ethan asked, getting a shake of her head, he sighed. "I think you should ask someone about it.."

_Kira.. You know who it is.. Trust me.._

"There it is," Kira said suddenly.

"I didn't hear anything.."

"Why do I hear a voice, and you don't?" Kira asked and looked around.

"Maybe it's someone to do with Conner?"

"I still don't understand why I would hear it, and not you."

_xxx_

"Ok, this is really getting frustrating," a male muttered quietly.

"Keep trying," his female partner muttered back.

"What's the point?"

"Come on, you know what the point is.. Just keep trying, kay?"

The male sighed in frustration and closed his eyes, "they won't listen."

"Don't be so damn cryptic then," the female retorted playfully. "Just say who you are and what you're playing at."

"Why can't I just go on up into that twit's ship and get Hunter and Conner out myself?"

"Because you still get stuck in the ground when you don't concentrate," the female replied simply. "How are you supposed to get up into space and back again?"

"Dude.. That was harsh."

_xxx_

"Pst."

".."

"Pst."

".."

"Psssssssst!"

".."

"Jock head!"

"Who're you calling a Jock?" Conner hissed quietly and glared at the little boy beside him.

Hunter grinned and looked up at him, "you were ignoring me."

"For good reason."

"..."

Conner rolled his eyes and looked at him, "hey. How did you get captured anyway?"

"Uh.. I.." Hunter sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground, "I was looking for someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"My parents.."

"Oh, man.." Conner muttered.

"How did you get here?" The young boy asked, deliberately changing the subject, he glanced back up at the red ranger. "Did'ya get your butt kicked?"

"Ha. Ha. No."

"Yeah, right." Hunter retorted and grinned, "you got your butt kicked majorly, didn't you?"

"Shut. Up."

"Shut up the both of you," A voice growled from behind them.

"Now you did it," Hunter muttered.

"Shut up," Conner hissed.

Lothor growled warningly and walked around to the front of them, "now.. Why don't you call your friends up here?" He asked, "maybe we could get a little get together."

"Why don't you get lost?" Conner snarled.

Lothor untied Hunter's arms and legs and grabbed him tightly, "now.. You get your friends here, or I'll kill this little kid."

"Leave him alone," Conner said simply, struggling the most he could against his restraints.

"No," Lothor disappeared, taking the young boy with him.

"Get back here!" Conner yelled uselessly.

_Conner.. Dude.. We're coming..

* * *

_

**A/N:** three guesses as to who the mystery girl and boy are.. -giggles- ..don't forget to review!


End file.
